Balls of Death
by BrookenLucas12
Summary: I'm a natural born klutz, okay? I almost drowned in the balls at Chuck E. Cheese! Haley still remembers. Oneshot.


**Summary:** "I almost drowned in the balls at Chuck E. Cheese!" Haley still remembers. One-shot.

**Author's Note**: Yeah, so I've been writing a few one-shots lately, and they've mostly been dramatic. I thought a little humor would be fun. So, this is basically Haley having a flashback of a day at Chuck E. Cheese. She says the quote during episode 1.17, Spirit in The Night. Even if you're not a Haley fan, you may still want to read, because I'd love you if you did, hehe. Please review. Thanks.

-

**Balls of Death**

She was six years old, and yet, Haley James didn't find the place even slightly appealing.

Chuck E. Cheese.

What a lame name. Even as a child, she knew that this place was sure to kill her, or damage her mentally forever.

"Mommy," She clutched her mother's wrist, pulling the older woman down to her level, "I want to go home."

"Haley," Lydia James spoke sternly, but with her usual warm voice, "It's your sister's birthday. Enjoy yourself. It would mean a lot to her."

Haley looked around disgustedly, as her mother dragged her towards the table they'd be sitting at. A tacky balloon was attached to the napkin dispenser, displaying the words, 'Hey! You're Eight! Happy Birthday!', which, for some reason, disturbed her greatly. Her father and sister were already in the booth, grinning stupidly.

"Daddy, I'm tired." She tried to pout and whine as best as she could, but her father merely patted her head.

"Haley Bub! You'll love it here! Wait until you meet Chuck E. Cheese!"

"I can hardly wait." She deadpanned, and her father shook his head, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You are far too uptight for your age, Sweetheart. Come on. Why don't you go play in the tubes?"

"Germs. Ew." Haley felt sick to her stomach. Why couldn't her parents have hired a baby sitter? She didn't want to sit here and eat greasy pizza, and crawl around in stupid tubes.

Jimmy James shook his head, looking towards his wife and shrugging. Lydia gave Haley a tiny shove.

"Go on, Honey. Everything's sanitized. I promise you you'll have fun." Her mother gave her a pleading glance, and at once, Haley rolled her eyes, standing up.

"I'll be back soon. And I mean really soon. If I'm not back in ten minutes, it was nice knowing you." Wise beyond her years, the little girl stomped off.

The place seemed so big to her innocent little eyes. Machines spun little kids around, while others ate so much cotton candy they began to grow fur.

Haley longed to be at home with her life long companion, Mr. Waffles, watching Full House, or maybe The Little Mermaid. This was definitely not a place she wanted to be.

Suddenly, a horrid image appeared before her. He was gray, with big pink ears, and a large, fake smile. He wore some tacky clothing she was sure was too old to be worn even in the '80's.

"Hello Little Girl!" He said cheerfully, leaning down to pet her head.

She blinked.

"I'm Chuck E. Cheese!"

So here he was. The reason for her miserable-ness.

"What are you supposed to be?" Haley arched an eyebrow, looking him up and down.

"I'm a mouse!" He laughed heartily.

"You look like a dirty, infected street rat." She stated bluntly.

Suddenly, the mouse's face was right by hers, and she could hear breathing coming from his eyes.

His voice suddenly lacked happiness. "Listen Kid, I'm already having a bad enough day. Don't mess with me."

Chuck E. stomped off, and Haley stared after him, a confused look on her face. Since when were mice so huge?

Shrugging, the little brunette turned her attention back towards the rest of the large place. She was supposed to enjoy herself here?

Right. This seemed almost impossible.

Walking forward a little more, not really paying attention to her surroundings, Haley stopped, one foot in mid-air.

Of course, with her luck, she felt the impact of something hit her leg, and watched in horror as a little girl went flying down to the ground.

It took the girl a moment, but soon, she was standing back up, fury building up in her little green eyes. Faint traces of dimples lined her cheeks, and she took a step towards Haley.

"Why would you do that?" She ranted, "What did I ever do to you?"

Haley shrugged, apologizing quietly.

The girl brushed off her knees, and adjusted her stylish dress, so that it hung perfectly once more.

A curly haired blonde girl appeared beside her seconds later, grabbing her hand. The brunette leaned towards her friend, whispering a secret into her ear. The blonde girl frowned at Haley, grabbing her friend's hand once more, and pulling her way.  
Haley watched the retreating figures; a little brunette girl in a pretty little dress, with a slightly taller blonde girl with black, converse all-stars shoes.

Great. She'd already made three enemies in less then two minutes.

Rolling her eyes, Haley continued on her way towards the large tubes of different colors.

When she finally reached them, Haley looked on curiously. Was she really doing this? Who knew how many kids had thrown up, and then mopped the mess up with their t-shirts?

Sighing, Haley allowed her sneaker clad shoe to touch the squishy mat, and instantly, she felt okay. No pain. No tripping. She was fine.

A smile crossed her face, as Haley looked at her choices. There were three tubes. One was blue, one was orange, and one was red. Deciding to side with her favorite color, Haley went for the orange tube, climbing up through it.

Quite soon after, the tube was no longer orange, but now green. An amazed sigh escaped her lips, and she continued to crawl. There were children all over. Inside secret caverns, or in the little bridges that looked too unsafe for her liking.

Haley was having a blast. She was even interacting with other kids! Looking out through the tubes and waving at her mother and father, sliding down slides, and even going through the unsafe bridges. Haley felt completely safe.

She'd been playing for what seemed like hours, and the tube colors never ceased to amaze her. The slides never stopped exciting her, and she sure as heck knew that she'd be coming back to this place again, with no arguing.

Mr. Waffles would be having a blast with her, had he not stayed at home. She felt sorry for the handsome teddy bear, for he had missed out on an ultimate day of fun.

Forgetting her previous attitude towards the place, Haley crawled on happily. She crawled around so many times, she was sure she'd gone through every place at least twenty times.

That is, until she saw that one slide. She hadn't crossed it once, and she was sure. It was the color of the rainbow; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, and purple. It was beautiful.

Haley had no idea where this slide went, but that didn't matter. She was lured towards it, and suddenly, she was sliding down, screaming at the top of her lungs. Half from excitement, and half from the fear of where it would take her.

Her eyes widened when she saw more multi-colored-ness. What was going on? These weren't mats!

Suddenly, her arms were flailing around incessantly, and she was screaming in fear, as she was brutally tossed into the mass of multicolored balls.

Haley felt as if her short life was flashing before her eyes, as she sunk deeper and deeper.

Colors were everywhere.

Blue, red, yellow, orange, green, purple- every color she could think of. They were just so colorful- too colorful.

Haley felt herself begin to slip away, as she tried to swim up through the balls. She kicked and she moved her arms, but her body wouldn't surface.

These balls had her trapped!

She screamed and tried to pop herself up, but it wouldn't work. Deeper and deeper she went.

She felt death approaching, when suddenly, hands pulled her little body up. She could stand. Breathing heavily, she looked towards her savior.

He was taller then her, as most children her age were (She was pretty little). His hair was dark, and his eyes a pure blue. He smirked and took a step towards her.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" He challenged.

"Thank you for what?" Haley retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just saved you. From the Chuck E. Cheese balls." He began to laugh.

Frowning, Haley shoved him. "Shut up! You did not!"

"Yeah, I did! You were drowning!"

"No, I was not! You stupid!" The boy's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"You just said a bad word."

"My parents don't believe in bad words."

"That doesn't mean they don't exist!"

"Spell exist!"

They were yelling back and forth. They'd probably been there for a good ten minutes when a blonde woman came up to the net-cage, rubbing her temples.

"Nathan Scott!"

The boy stopped and looked towards the woman. "Yeah?"

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes! Come on! It's time to cut the cake!"

"Coming, Mommy." Nathan stuck his tongue out at Haley one more time before carefully wading out of the cage.

"I hope you don't choke on your cake!" Haley called after him, feeling her stomach grumble a little bit.

"Try not to drown!" He yelled back, before following his mother towards some area unknown to her.

Haley bit her lip and looked back down at all the balls. Then, carefully, she managed to make her way out of the cage. She almost fell back in a couple times, but eventually, she was safe and on nice, matted floor.

Finding her way back to her parents, the little James' girl wore a huge frown on her face, with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"So, did you have fun?" Jimmy asked, dropping some money onto the table and standing up.

"Fun? Fun! I almost died a second ago!"

"How?" Lydia made a face.

"Those stupid- those balls!"

"Balls? How does she know about-"

"Not those kind, Honey." Lydia smiled towards Haley and nudged her husband.

"How is that even possible?" Taylor rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

Haley just shrugged and began walking towards the door. She turned her head, and through the corner of her eye, she saw Nathan and his mother with some other people at what she guessed was a birthday party. That stupid boy.

Shaking her head, the little girl walked through the doors of Chuck E. Cheese, hoping never to return again.

_**End. **_


End file.
